The present invention relates to a content display system and method by which multimedia contents delivered on a communication network, such as the Internet or Intranet, can be displayed effectively or efficiently by the use of plural terminals each having an inherent channel.
At present, because of limitations of handheld device capability, such as processing power, storage size, display size, or communication capability, the user do browsing/view multimedia contents delivered across the Internet or Intranet for personal computers with sufficient quality.
To solve the above problem, there has been proposed and put to practical use an approach in which the layout or quality of the multimedia contents are managed in accordance with the capability of the handheld device, or variations of communications quality.
With this approach, however, it may sometimes be impossible to obtain and view the whole information intended by the contents' provider because of content layout rearrangements or deterioration of the content quality.
Further, to overcome the limitations in the capabilities of the handheld device, there has also been proposed and put to practical use an approach in which a handheld device and other devices which provides additional functions, such as a display or household electrical equipment.
With the approach, too, the transfer of the contents to the equipment via the handheld device is not completely free from the influence of the limitations of processing capabilities of the handheld device and its communication capability, or variations of communications quality, and consequently, comfortable content browsing/viewing environments cannot always be achieved.
Besides, no proposal has been made so far for a content display system intended to ensure continuity of handheld device user's browsing/viewing operation by working the handheld device and other computer devices installed at various places (cooperating computer devices) together to overcome the above-mentioned limitations.